Summer Break
by Selphie Duckie
Summary: Sorry if it's too long. It's funny though...please read and rate! My first fanfic!


Hi! This is my first ever fanfic so please rate and be nice! Enjoy!  
I dedicate this to my brother, he helped me write some of it.  
  
  
Summer Break  
It was a bright summer morning. We find Squall just waking up to the warm sunlight. 'Wow! I   
feel great!!!' he thought to himself, and proceeded on with his regular morning ritual. Squall has   
been extremely cocky ever since he defeated Ultimecia, thus, his morning ritual was nothing   
short of bragging about his amazing ability.   
"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!!!!!" he shouts out as he stands on the balcony of Garden, hands   
raised up in triumph, as Balamb Garden speeds across the vast world of FF8. What we forget to   
mention, is that Squall has never, and probably ever will, wear any pajamas when he sleeps. In   
fact, he wears absolutely nothing when he goes off to his slumber. So, if you are lucky enough to   
attend Balamb Garden and ever woke up early enough, head straight to the balcony because you   
might just catch a glimpse of the commander in all his glory shouting in his victory pose. Such is   
the usual way Garden starts off it's day. However, today would be quite different compared to a   
regular day in Balamb Garden.  
Quistis, thought it would be fun if they flew the Garden next to the new mega mall. So since it   
was her idea, she went to ask Cid if they could do just that.   
"Ohh, that would be sooo much FUN!!!" Cid said when he heard the idea.  
"Yeah, ( giggle ) hehe, I know!" Quistis giggled with delight.  
And they flew the Garden to the mega mall…  
"Hello? Is this thing on? Hello?" Cid asked on the intercom.  
"Yes! Now tell them the message!" Quistis hissed.  
"Oh, ok, now today everyone gets a day off! You can go in the mall if you want, ok, now, have   
FUN!!!" yelled Cid.  
'Oy, what an idiot!' Quistis thought.  
"Ok Zell, calm yourself, breathe in, and out, nothing to worry about." Zell said to himself.  
Today was Zell's driving test and he was very scared by it.  
"Hiya Zell, ready for your driving test?" asked Selphie.  
'I think I can, I think I can…' Zell thought to himself.  
"Uh huh." answered Zell.  
"Good, I will be your driving instructor." said Selphie.  
"Wha..?" said Zell.  
"Uh huh, now, let's get started!" Selphie said as she punched the air with one arm.  
Meanwhile, Rinoa was bored, then she heard some kids talking about Zell's driving test and how   
freaked he looked when he got inside the car. Then she got an idea, she decided to sabotage   
Zell's test and make him fail. She looked happy with her new evil idea, and went to work. She   
went to her room and got lots of thumbtacks, and spread them all over the road that Zell was   
going to drive over.  
'Hehe, that'll show him to touch my Briteny Spears stuff.' Rinoa thought.  
"But I just wanted to listen to her songs, so I borrowed your C.D." Zell had said when Rinoa   
found out that he touched her things.  
"That's no excuse Zell, you should've asked! Never touch my stuff again!" Rinoa yelled back at   
him.  
Quistis was walking around in the mall when she saw Cid and Edea enter the mall. She went   
over to greet them, when she got there, it was only Edea.  
"Where did Cid go?" asked Quistis.  
"I don't know, he just went off, oh well."  
"Ahh, well, I got to go walk Angelo, Rinoa asked if I could look after him today. Where did he   
go?" Quistis asked.  
Quistis then saw Angelo going over to Irvine who was sitting there, then Angelo went pee on   
Irvine's new cowboy boots.  
"Aww man, SHIT! Now I gotta change these!" Irvine yelled out loud as he angrily storms off   
back to Garden.  
Cid giggled happily and he ran off into the big crowd of people in the mall. No sooner had he   
started he bumped into a teenager. "Yes?" Cid asked.   
"Uh, uh I'm in charge of inspecting uh, wallets." The teenager answered.   
"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Cid says as he gladly gives his wallet to the teen for   
inspection.   
  
  
'Wow, crap! That was too easy!' thought the teenager as he quickly ran off while leaving poor   
Cid to wait patiently for the "inspection" to be complete…  
"Ok, now, put on your seat belt, fix the mirror thingie, fix your seat, you do the thing, and the   
other thing, and you start the car… very good Zell!" said Selphie.  
"Hey, I don't think she's suppose to tell him what ta do ya' know." someone in the backseat said.  
"QUIET!" another person, said.  
Then there was a THUD and an…  
"OW!" the first guy said.  
"Did you hear something?" Selphie asked.  
"I…don't…know!" answered Zell nervously, trying to concentrate on driving.  
"It's ok, calm down." said Selphie.  
Zell was soon driving very well until he went to the place where Rinoa put the thumb tacks that   
is, but that didn't stop him, he just ran over them and broke them into tiny little pieces.  
"Crap!" Rinoa said from her hiding spot.  
Rinoa then had another idea and dressed up as an old lady, when she saw Zell she started   
walking across the road, Zell didn't see her and almost ran her over, Selphie didn't notice so Zell   
kept on driving. He was near the end and nothing wrong happened, which was good, Rinoa   
wasn't stopped yet, she got a dead cat that had been driven over earlier by Rinoa, she threw the   
cat right in front of Zell's car and he drove right over it not knowing.  
"What was that?" he asked when he drove over the cat.  
"Huh?" asked Selphie looking up from her gameboy that she had been playing. "Oh, um, speed   
bump?"  
'Oh, they're so stupid!' Rinoa thought as they went off.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" a voice cried.  
Rinoa turned around to see a man out of his car and beside the dead cat…  
"I killed it, oh no, what have I done?!?" the man laid there crying.  
'Oy!' Rinoa thought.  
"Why, I don't know why you were so scared, you did perfectly! You pass Zell!" Selphie yelled   
happily, she bent over and gave Zell a kiss on the cheek and ran off.  
"Yeah, baby! I passed!" Zell shouts as he punches the air.  
"I think she has a thing for you, ya' know." Raijin said as he popped out of the backseat.  
"AFFIRMATIVE." answered Fujin.   
"You two?!? What are you guys doing here?" asked Zell.  
"SPYING." answered Fujin.  
"On who?" asked Zell.  
"SECRET." Fujin answered.  
"On you, ya' know." Raijin replied.  
Fujin then kicked Raijin in the shin…  
"OW! Fu! That hurt, ya' know."  
"IDIOT!" Fujin said.  
Squall was wandering around when he ran into Irvine, who was crying because now he got dog   
piss on his new boots.  
"What's wrong with him?" Squall asked when Irvine ran past him.  
"Oh, Squall." a voice said, then Squall turned around to see a worried Edea.  
"What's wrong?" asked Squall.  
"I can't find Cid, I checked all the toys stores and candy stores, he can be such a kid sometimes."   
she said.  
"Don't worry, he'll show up when he's bored." said Squall.  
Quistis was now back at the Garden. She walked into the cafeteria and saw Seifer eating. She   
decided to fight him, you know for fun, she got in her fighting stance and pulled out her Chain   
Whip, yes, the most basic one, Squall was too cheap to upgrade her weapon.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Seifer asked.  
"I just wanna fight." said Quistis.  
Then she looked at his food, she'd always wondered what would happen if she drew from it, then   
she tried it and got 50 Ultima from it. "Hey, yeah!" yelled Quistis.  
"Hey, that's suppose to be my Ultima! And now my steak lost it's spicy flavour!" Seifer cried.  
"Haha, finders keepers, losers weepers." Quistis taunted and ran off.  
"Dammit…that's it! Put Instructor Trepe on the list!…uh guys? Damn. Where's Fujin and Raijin   
when you need them." Seifer pouts and goes off to take a nap.  
"Man, that was a blast!" Zell shouts as they all return to Garden.   
"Yeah, I was able to buy sooo much stuff!" Selphie exclaims while carrying two bags full of   
beanie babies.  
"…Yeah, it was a refreshing break." replies Squall.  
"Hey guys, look at all the new Britney Spears stuff I got, and NO Zell, you can't touch my new   
stuff." Rinoa said as she sticks her tongue out at Zell.  
"Hmph…whatever." Zell mutters as both Selphie and Quistis giggle.  
When they got back, they received a pleasant surprise.  
"Son!!!" Laguna calls out when he sees the group returning to Garden.  
"Laguna? With Kiros and Ward too! It's been awhile…why are you standing in the front gates?"   
Squall asks  
"It's locked. And no one has answered the door." Replies Kiros.  
"How can that be? I left Irvine in charge…" Squall trails off as he opens the gate.  
Inside was practically deserted since most of the students were still at the mall. Squall and the   
rest of the group decided to check out the dorm rooms. While checking Irvine's dorm room, they   
witnessed a strange thing, not as strange as Squall's morning ritual, but strange nonetheless.   
Irvine was wearing nothing but a Speedo and his trademark cowboy hat, dancing to the music of   
the new CD he purchased before he left the mall.  
"Every little thing I do, never seems enough for you…" Irvine sings as he tries his best to copy   
the moves in the N'Sync video.  
"You don't wanna lose it again – AAHHH!" Irvine screams when he realizes the audience   
staring at him.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Squall yells as Selphie giggles in the background.  
"Uh, uh ahem…well…you see-" Irvine began as shouting is heard from outside the dorms.   
Squall and the group run out to meet a worried Edea and many of the students returning to   
Garden.  
"What's wrong, matron?" Squall asks.  
"Oh Squall, I still can't find Cid, he isn't back yet, I wonder if something bad happened to him."  
"What!?!?! The Headmaster is missing!?! What kind of commander are you, son? This calls for a   
super-secret special mission!" Laguna shouts.  
"Um, dad…" Squall began.  
"Quiet, son! I'm thinking! OK! Ward, you and the cowboy stay behind and guard Garden.   
Everyone goes back to the mall to find Cid!" Laguna gave his commands.  
"Oh alright. Irvine, you're in charge. Don't screw up like last time." Squall comments  
"Oh yeah right. Haha…sorry" replies Irvine.  
"Alright now everyone! TO THE MALL!!!" Laguna shouts, pointing to the vast ocean.  
"Uh, Laguna, the mall is over there." Kiros tells him.  
"I knew that! I was uh…testing you, that's all! Haha gotta keep these SEEDs on their toes, heh   
heh…" Laguna answers as Zell prepares the car.  
"Look Squall! I got my driver's license! Maybe if you passed last time, you wouldn't have gone   
crashing into the gate in Deling City when we had our assassination attempt right?" an excited   
Zell calls out.  
"Yeah, right…whatever… (Jackass)." Squall mutters under his breath.  
  
"Alright! They're gone!" Irvine exclaims as Zell drives off.  
"Heh, Ward my friend, are you ready to party?" he asks the silent soldier.  
"……!!!"  
"Alright! I'll take that as a yes! Bring down the banner, girls!" Irvine calls out.  
A huge banner that was hung at the top of Balamb Garden drops down and covers most of the   
front of Garden. In big, bold letters, it reads: "Irvine Summer Break"  
"Irvine Summer Break! Yeah! The fun is about to begin!" as he runs out with a super-soaker to   
join the water fight which has erupted outside of Garden near the beach. It looks kinda like that   
Sisqo video 'Thong Song' led by Irvine in his Speedo and cowboy hat.  
'That Laguna is a complete idiot' thinks Ward as two girls in bikinis run by and squirts him with   
water.   
  
"Wait a minute, there's no such thing as a wallet inspector!" Cid finally realizes.  
"Attention shoppers, the mall is now closing. If you can still hear this announcement, prepare to   
spend the night at the mall! Good day."  
"What!?! I have to get out of here!" Cid exclaims as he hustles to the exits.   
Unfortunately, Cid is not as skilled as his SEEDs and no where close to being as fit as one, thus   
not making it out.  
"Aw pooh. Now I'll miss the Powerpuffs girls…I hope Squall can get me out of here in   
time…help me" Cid whimpers.  
  
"Hurry! There's no time to lose!" Laguna shouts as he gets out of the car.  
"Poor Cid, I hope he's okay" says Selphie.  
"He should be fine. After all, he IS the headmaster of Garden." replies Quistis  
"Please hurry, everyone. I have a bad feeling about this." Edea calls out  
"Hey man, the mall is closed. He may be locked inside." Zell calls out "Yo what do we do,   
Squall?"  
"Well we could- " Squall began  
"We have to rush the mall! Full force! Show no mercy! AAAHHHH!!!" Laguna shouts a war cry   
as he goes head on against…well the mall entrance.   
'That looks like it's gonna hurt…' Rinoa thought  
"Uh, Mr. President, look out! - " Kiros tried to call out, but it was too late. Laguna crashed right   
into the glass doors and into the mall, guns a-blazin'. He almost shot a few guards when he   
spotted Cid.  
"Cid! C'mon, there's no time to lose! Run, I'll cover you!" the president shouts as Cid begins to   
"run" to the exit. The result is a REALLY long escape for Cid and Laguna had to go through a   
couple of cartridges before they finally left.  
"Who the hell is that guy!?!?" the first guard asks  
"Mr. gung-ho himself, the president of Esthar." replies the second  
"What a screwball. I don't care who he is. He'll never shop here again!" shouts the first guard,   
waving a fist at the escapees.  
Meanwhile… outside the mall  
"Why didn't you guys help!?! Those guards looked pretty angry. I wouldn't know what I would   
do if I ran out of ammo." Laguna yells.  
"Well, you seemed so at peace going in alone." Zell remarked. Even Squall chuckled at that   
response.   
"Well, we better go back to the Garden, you must be tired, Headmaster Cid." Quistis said.  
"Yes, yes hurry, the Powerpuff girls are on in ten minutes!" Cid yelled.  
"Floor it Zell!!!" Selphie shouts.  
"Alright! Time to psych yourself up, baby. Time to Rock!!!" Zell answers as he goes from zero   
to 100 in 5 seconds.   
"Hmph…yes, Zell, time to rock indeed." Squall mutters as they head back to Balamb Garden.  
  
"Haha! Alright! That's the spirit, Ward!" Irvine calls out  
Ward has finally succumb to Irvine's little summer break. He has taken his shirt off, and in a   
bathing suit he borrowed off Zell. Carrying a water gun, he's now running along with the rest of   
them having a great time.  
'Might as well make the most of this. It's kinda fun anyways.' Ward thinks to himself.   
Fujin and Raijin have joined the fray too. Raijin was making a sand castle as Fujin snuck up on a   
couple of boys and drenched them with her water gun.  
Meanwhile, Seifer has finally awaken from his nap and has a tremendous hangover.  
"What the hell is that noise?" he asks himself as he makes his way outside the Garden. He is   
shocked as he witnesses the events unfolding before his eyes. The water gun fight, Raijin and his   
sand castle, and Fujin picking on some younger boys.  
  
"My god! Even Ward is here! And he's enjoying himself! Who is responsible for this!?!?!" he   
demanded.  
The answer came when Irvine ran up to him and splashed a bucket full of water over Seifer's   
face.   
"You will die a slow, painful death cowboy. DIE!!!" Seifer shouted, as he chased Irvine away   
with his gunblade.  
  
Finally, after a few short seconds, Squall and the rest of the bunch returned to Balamb Garden.   
Cid was so preoccupied about missing his favorite show that he didn't even bother to take a   
second look at the giant banner hanging in front of Garden. Edea followed Cid, leaving Squall to   
deal with this mess.  
"Irvine! What, aw forget it. If anyone needs me, I'll be out sailing and watching the scenery.   
C'mon, Rinoa!" Squall said.  
Thus, everyone just decided to have fun and join in for Irvine's Summer Break. Selphie and   
Quistis went sun bathing while Laguna and Kiros decided to go fishing. Meanwhile, Zell was   
playing in a spirited game of limbo, and had just won.  
"Yeah! Who's the man!!! Yeah! Yeah! ??? Hey! Yo watch where you build your sand castles,   
man" Zell shouts as Raijin.  
"Hey! You destroyed my sand castle, ya know? I gotta do something about that." Raijin replied.  
Fujin then ran up to him with a great idea. "REVENGE." She told him.  
"Yeah, lets duke it out, bro. Pick your partner." Raijin said  
"Huh? Well who's your partner going to be?" Zell asked  
"I'll get the leader of our posse, of course. Seifer will help me kick yo ass!" Raijin snickered.  
"Fine. I'll get…Irvine to help me than." Zell sneered.  
"Hey, Seifer! You gotta help me beat Zell in a volleyball game!" Raijin calls out to a depressed   
Seifer sitting alone on a bench.  
"Chicken-wuss? Take care of him yourself. I don't want to ruin my hairdo." Seifer replies  
"But Irvine's helping him! I need backup, ya know?" Raijin says  
"WHAT!?!?! Irvine! That bastard, why didn't you say so?!?! Just tell me where to play. He's   
gonna feel my wrath! No Mercy!" Seifer shouts triumphantly and rushes to where Irvine and Zell   
were.  
  
"Yeah! I caught a fish!" Laguna shouts victorious, in his victory pose from FF8 except he's   
holding a net instead of his machine gun. "I don't know why you people bother using rods and   
bait. I just used this tiny net and caught 5 fishes already!"  
"Yeah, but I believe those fish are called minnows. Other fishermen tend to want bigger fish, like   
salmon or something" Kiros replies.  
"Oh that's just for you greedy people. I can't wait to eat these! Hey, everyone! I caught our   
dinner!" he shouts running back.  
  
Cid had just finished watching the Powerpuff Girls and was telling Edea all about them.  
"…then there's Bubbles. She's my favorite! Yeah! Powerpuff Girls!" exclaims Cid.  
"Yes, Cid. Please…calm down" Edea answers  
"It's time to end this!" Zell yells out  
So far him and Irvine have been beating the crap out of Raijin and Seifer. As it turns out, Seifer   
is REALLY bad at volleyball, but that didn't stop him from barking out insults at Irvine   
throughout the whole game.  
"Spike it, Zell!" Irvine calls out as he sets up the ball.  
"Alright! Dolphin Blow!" Zell shouts as he leaps into the air and spikes the ball.  
"Dolphin Blow!?!? What kind of wussy move is that, chicken-wuss! Bring it on!" Seifer shouts   
as he stands right in front of the incoming ball.  
"Yo, Seifer, maybe you should move, ya know?" Raijin calls out   
"CAUTION!" Fujin shouts.  
"OW!" Seifer shouts as he gets hit by the volleyball. It bounces off his shoulder and heads   
straight towards Cid and Edea as they are walking out of Garden.  
"AHHH!!! It's heading straight for us!" Cid shouts  
"God, please protect Garden, and all who dwell within Garden." Edea calmly prays  
The ball is still making a beeline towards them.  
"Oh at least protect me!" Edea shouts as the streaking volleyball hits Cid right between the   
glasses, leaving Edea unharmed.  
"Thank you." She says silently  
  
"Hey Rinoa, I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with my driving. I'm pretty   
depressed since Zell got his and I failed last time." Squall tells Rinoa as they are staring at the   
sunset.  
"Of course I'll help you! I've always wanted to get Zell back for going through my stuff. Plus, I   
always get an uneasy feeling when he drives…I feel much safer with you…" Rinoa replies   
sweetly.  
"Really? Alright! Look out world! The King is gonna get his driver's license! I RULE!!!" Squall   
shouts triumphantly as he stands up and does his morning pose.  
"Squall!?! Careful! You're rocking the boat!" shouts Rinoa.  
"Don't worry, Rinoa. I have the agility of a cat, the balance of-AAHHH!!!" yells Squall as he   
falls over and flips the whole boat.  
"AAAHH!!! Squall, you clumsy idiot!" shouts Rinoa as they both fall into the water.  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
